The embodiments of this invention generally relate to storing compressed code on a non-volatile memory during the manufacturing of a device including the non-volatile memory.
The processing capabilities of new generations of electronic devices continue to increase. An increase in processing capabilities allows new features to be added to an electronic device. The new features can result in an increase in the amount of executable code to store on an electric device. The executable code needed to operate the electronic device can be stored on non-volatile memories such as semiconductor memories, ferroelectric polymer memories (FPM), magnetic memories, phase change memories and other memories that have been developed or proposed for use in an electronic device.
Semiconductor memories including NOR-based flash technology can be installed in an electronic device during the manufacturing of that electronic device. Code can be stored on the non-volatile memory during the manufacturing of an electronic device to be read and executed by the electronic device after manufacturing is complete.